1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking storage receptacles. Particularly, the present invention relates to a locking container having a screen, the container being adapted for holding contaminated oils or other such liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past two decades, there has been growing concern with regard to the disposal of waste materials of various types. There has been particular concern raised with respect to the disposal of oils, solvents, acids and various other liquid wastes. Recent federal and state legislation has mandated the recycling of both solid and liquid wastes, and further imposing restrictions upon the types of wastes, which may be stored in landfills.
In the recent past, containers or drums of used French fry and other fast food-type grease were only of interest to a small network of bio-fuel brewers, who would use the oil to power diesel-fueled automobiles. However, the price of the cooking oil, which can be converted into bio-fuel and used to power the engines, has skyrocketed almost 400 percent since 2000. Restaurants that once paid to have the used grease disposed of are now being paid almost $200 for one tank of used grease. “Green” business owners, who are interested in the recycling of their used grease, however, are now experiencing the problem of theft of their grease, presumably for usage in the production of biodiesel fuel by outside parties.
Restaurants have begun reporting thefts of used cooking oil worth thousands of dollars. Losses at one site alone have cost a company $3,700 in lost oil revenues in the last year. The containers for storing the waste liquid typically have screens, allowing the restaurant owners or others disposing of the liquid to lift the container lid and pour the grease through the filtering screens to be stored in the containers. However, without additional deterrents, thieves often arrive with a pumping truck and hose and pump the oil out of the special dumpsters and containers. The lid of the container is lifted and the screen is simply moved aside. Although, conventional padlocks and the like are well known in the art of securing dumpster lids, such locks are typically not tamper-resistant and can be easily cut from the container. Thus, a locking container solving the aforementioned problems is desired.